The tears of his best friend
by 16lolFLYlol16
Summary: Ever since he met her, he never wanted her to cry. On the other hand, she was insecure and she felt alone sometimes. But then he came in her life and this is the story how the tears of his best friend, made their lives collide and made them what they have become. One-shoot. Auslly.


So I just wanted to try and write a one-shoot for once 'cause I couldn't write a one shoot if my life depended on it so, this is what I came up with. I doubt it's anny good but you'll be the judge of that I guess. So... read on

* * *

**_The tears of his best friend_**

She held her mum's hand as she walked in the school. Her mum said goodbye and left. She wanted to cry. Other kids around her where playful and, to her, a bit annoying.

She took a seat by herself and watched as the other kids communicated and played. She felt a bit lonely. What should she say to them? Should she go over to them anyways? Will they like her?

_No_, she tought,_ they would never like me._

But she was wrong, way wrong. She spent her first day alone and sad. But that was fine. The second day, the teacher took them outside to play. While they boys were playing soccer, the girls were jumping rope. And Ally? She was sitting aside, writing in this little book, she got from her mum.

Out of nowhere, someone pushed her down and she fell on the hard ground and let out a silent cry. She looked up and saw the boy who pushed her smirk. " What's wrong dork? Got too excited while writing in your little book? I just though you needed to cool DOWN! " he said laughing.

_What a dumbass_, she tonight. She stood up, grabbed her book and ran back inside. She was crying. Her tiny body was shaking of fear. Is this how school will be for me? She didn't even want to think about what will happen in a few years. She let out a quiet sob and lightly wiped away her tears.

" Are you okay? " She heard a voice from behind her say and froze. She turned around and found a blond boy looking at her, worried. He walked over to her and took a seat next to her. He smiled at her lightly hoping to cheer her up.

" Yeah " She said " I'm fine " She wiped away her fresh tears and looked at him.  
" Are you shore? I mean, if you were fine you wouldn't be crying " He said and she looked down.

" Fine, I'm not okay " She said " I'm just worried "

" Of what? "

" Not having any friends " She said looking up at him and saw him smiling at her.

" You don't have to worry about that " He said.

" Why? "

" Because I'll be your friend "

* * *

They were in class, fifth grade was tough for Austin. He was a smart kid, but lazy. The teacher had brought back their tests and Austin had failed again. Ally sighed, watching her best friend worrying over a stupid math quiz, which she made a big deal about but he wasn't listening.

A few days later, Ally called him up.

" Ally- " He started yawning " Why are you calling me in 3 in the morning? "

Ally sat on her bed, not knowing what to say back. She was scared, her parents were still out and she had gotten a prank phone call from some classmates saying their outside her house and are gonna kill her. At least she hoped it was a prank.

" Austin, " She whispered silently " I-never mind "  
" Ally if you called me up at 3 a.m. It has to be important, I know how much you love your beauty sleep " Austin said and it made Ally giggle. Even at 3 a.m., half asleep, a few blocks away from her, Austin made her feel safe.

" It's really nothing, I just, um, I wanted to see if you practiced enough for the correction of your test tomorrow " She slowly spoke out.

" Ally, I think we both know that's a lie- wait the correction of the test is tomorrow?! " He asked, he forgot... Again.

" Yes, where were you doing class? Don't you pay attention " Ally spat.  
" Don't change the topic " Austin said a bit more serious and worried.

" Somebody called me and I'm afraid " She whispered into the speaker.  
" Who called you? What did they say? " Austin seemed alarmed

" I don't know who it was, but Austin, I need you "

" I'll be right there Ally "

* * *

" just please don't " She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

The boy just rolled his eyes and pushed her against her locker. She yelped in pain and let out a quiet whimper.

" Don't be so sure about that, sweetheart " He said and leaned closer to her. She swirled her head in the other direction and cried out as his lips touched her cheek. He pulled away, mad. His fist flew to the lockers and a loud bang came out on the touch.

" Get away from her! " She heard her best friend yell and push the boy of her " Are you alright? " He asked her and grabbed her hand. She nodded letting the tears fall. He just wiped them away and kissed her cheek.

" Austin! What the hell man! " The other boy yelled and Austin turned to him.

" You made her cry! I'll kill you if I ever see you near her again, comprende?! " Austin spat. The other boy was looking at him, fear and anger both shoving. He huffed and walked off.

Ally's hero turned to her " Don't worry about it " He said " it will never happen again! "

* * *

" Ally you look beautiful, stop criticising yourself! " Austin told her as she was standing in front of the mirror in her room ready to go on her first date.

" No I don't, look at me! " She stated " I'm so pale and ugly "

He sighed. He loved her with all his heart and hated to see her in the arms of another boy. Her perfect curls, dropping lightly on her shoulders. Those chocolate brown eyes he loves to stare at. That perfect figure she has. The feeling he got, whenever she held his hand. He just loved it, but in the same time hated it.

He hated how her smile made him go mad, he hated how when she giggled he got a feeling in his chest, he hated how perfect she is and how adorable she acts, but most of all, he hated how she'll never be his.

" Ally, you are beautiful and amazing, and that guy is really lucky to have you " Austin said grabbing her hand and spinning her around, making her dress lift up like the wind is blowing.

" Thank you Austin " She whispered, blushing. She loved her best friend, but not in that way. She was grateful that he's been on her side since forever and loved him for it.

" Remember this Ally, you are amazing, beautiful and such an adorkable girl! Don't you ever forget it! "

* * *

Ally ran into the sonic boom, tears streaming down her cheeks. Light sobs coming out as she ran to the practice room slamming the door behind. She didn't notice him, the blond boy watching in terror as his best friend was crying and running off to be alone. She just knew how much it hurt. How much pain the boy she loved has cased her. How cruel he was. How bruised she looked. How unhappy and blue she was.

She never even hoped for her first boyfriend to be so abusive or harsh. She never saw it coming. She never saw him coming. Tonight, when she told him it's over, he just glared at her coldly, saying " No! And don't try and bring your friend into this cause I'll put him in the hospital for the rest of his life "

Dallas had no idea how much it hurt Ally to see him cheating on her regularly . She was hurt and upset, but not with him. With herself.

The Blondie, Austin, already tuned out of the conversation with his two best friends and was looking after her. He felt a strange feeling of rage to whoever or whatever made her cry. Though he already knew who it was.

He stood up ignoring his best friend's and ran up the stairs, to the second floor. He put his ear against the door, listening to her quiet sobs. Each of them felt like a kick in the gut. He sighed and put his hand on the door knob.

His mind was stuck thinking.

_-should I do it?_  
_-Yes you should, she's your best friend for god's sake!_  
_-But maybe she doesn't want to talk to anyone_  
_-So you're gonna let her sit there, all alone. Her sobs breaking the silence in the room?!_  
_-No, no... I shouldn't! She's my best friend. I don't want her to cry_  
_-So get in there and put a smile on that gorgeous face of hers_  
_-Yeah! That's exactly what I'm going to do_

He pressed the door knob and opened the door. And then he saw her. She brought her knees close to her and hugged them, desperate, sad! Her tears ruining her finest make up for the boy who wasn't him.

His gaze flew to her bruised arm, knowing somebody hurt her. Another feeling of anger filled his body, but he didn't show it. He just walked over to her and knelt down next to her. She looked at him, her tears floating. He wiped them off with his thumb. He frowned, seeing her sad, puffy eyes. Then he just put on a light smile, hoping to get it out of her.

" Als, what's wrong? " He asked her, as gently as he possibly could. He took her small fragile hand into his, and kissed it lightly.  
" Austin- " She started but burst into tears. He sighed and stood up, he took a seat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't protest. Her head was set on his chest, and she knew he didn't care if his shirt got ruined with her make up " I can always buy myself another shirt, don't worry dear, you cry your eyes out, let it all out. I'll be here " He always said. Every time she's cry, he'd always say it. She didn't cry often, but when she did he was there!

" Austin, I can't do this anymore " Ally stated, whipping her tears dreadfully away.  
" Then dump him Ally " Austin said " For the love of humanity, just dump him already. He hurts you, emotionally and physically " Austin's eyes flickered to her noticeable bruises on her arms then back at her " and I can't bear watching you suffer! Ally, you need to tell him it's over. Right now!

Austin took out his phone and handed it over to her. She didn't take it. Dallas' words echoed through her head ' And don't try and bring your friend into this cause I'll put him in the hospital for the rest of his life! '. Instead, she sat up and looked at Austin.

" I would if I could " She said quietly.  
" What is that suppose to mean? " He asked " Is he making you stay with him? Ally nothing can be worth this! "

" Yes it can! " Ally yelled and let more tears escape and leaned into Austin's brace. He emediately wrapped his arms around her, a bit puzzled tho. He couldn't figure out what was so important to her. Her dad? Songbook? Trish?... He pulled lightly away, as he figured it out, and looked at her " Me! " He said " Dallas threatened you with me?! "

That came more out like a question, but he didn't care. He was mad. Mad at Dallas for scaring Ally, mad at the universe for giving her to someone that isn't he, mad at himself for letting it happen. Yes, you heard it right. Austin Moon is hopelessly in love with Ally Dawson, has been for a while now. And finally, he decided to do something about it. He stood up and she looked at him confused.

" What? " She asked.

" I'm gonna get you out of this! " He said.

" What!? " She asked, a bit frightened.

" I'm gonna go to Dallas and I'll beat the crap out of him if necessary, but I'll get you out of this " Austin said seriously. He wasn't going to let this continue, even if it took higher measures.

" Austin don't- "

" No Ally, this ends tonight " He said and kissed her cheek " I love you "

And he left.

* * *

She paced back and forth as tears streamed down her face. Her friends sitting on the chairs beside her, looking down, frowning. Her thoughts went back to her telling him about Dallas and wishing she stopped him in time.

If she had just ran after him and stopped him. Maybe then he wouldn't be in surgery right now, maybe he would be fine, laughing with her, Dez and Trish in the sonic boom. But maybe he would go anyways.

More tears floated down her face as she remembered the second when time froze and she saw the bullet flying in mid air towards her, and then he jumped in front of her. Why? She didn't know. She wanted him to be alright. That was all.

" You can go in and see him, he's awake " The nurse told her and she didn't even thing a split second about it, after she'd been up all night waiting for him to get out of surgery and wake up, she just ran into his hospital room and smiled through the tears. He smiles seeing her and she ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his grip.

" Oh, I am never letting go of you again! " He whispered in her ear as she pulled away. He saw her tears and wiped them away.

" Austin I am, so, so sorry "

" For what? "

" If I had never told you about Dallas, you wouldn't have got shot " She said looking at her palm. He just shook his head and took her small hands into his.

" Ally, I don't care " He didn't take his eyes of hers " As long as you're safe "

* * *

" I can't take it anymore " he said to his best friend and ran off. He ran to the classroom where she was just a few seconds ago. Dang! She's not there. He ran out and scanned the hall. But nothing, there was no brown haired girl with amber highlights in it.

He ran to her locker and came up to her just as she closed her locker. She jumped.

" Oh, gosh, Austin, you scared me " She said and put on a smile. He could tell it was fake.

" Ally, why were you crying back in the classroom did Cassidy do something or- "

" Don't worry about it, your girlfriend didn't do anything " She said and started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto him. He caught her in his arms and helped her stand up again.

" Ally you were crying back there, I want to know what she did to you " Austin stated, quite firmly. Ally grabbed onto the spot where Austin pulled her and whimpered lightly. That for sure didn't go unnoticed by him. He grabbed her hand and pulled up her sleeve and looked at her with his eyes wide open.

" Did she do that to you? " He asked her looking at a bruise on his best friend's wrist. Ally quickly pulled her hand back and pulled down her sleeve.

" It doesn't matter "

" No, Ally, it does! " He said " I'm gonna find her! " He stated and grabbed Ally's hand. He ran though the hall tagging Ally along. They stopped as soon he spotted a blond girl, known as Cassidy. He rushed over to her and yelled cutting her friend off.

" What the hell, Cassidy! " He asked her and, as she turned her head to him and noticed Ally,he saw her glare at Ally. Witch only made him angrier.

" What is it Austy? " She asked him, as calm as a river.

" Don't play dumb with me! Why have you been hurting Ally! My Ally! " He yelled.

" Your Ally?! Sweetie, She's not yours, I'm your girlfriend " She said acting dumb.

" No, you're not! Cassidy, we're over! " He yelled and she gasped. Her gaze flew to Ally and she sent her a deep glare. Austin noticed. " And if I ever see you hurt my Ally, you'll regret it "

* * *

Austin stood at the practice room door, looking at Ally as she sang, tears streaming down her face as well. He felt bad for what he did, and now that she was his girlfriend, he didn't want to louse her. He loved her a lot and wanted for her to forgive him, even though he was fully aware of cheating on her. He never meant to do it. He was just, confused? Yeah, confused.

But he loved Ally with all his heart and he would never stoop. He couldn't bear the fact he was the one who made her cry this time. It was him, nobody else. He felt like his world is about to collapse under his knees.

He saw her finish singing her song and stand up. As soon as she got up she shook her head and went over to the couch to lie down. She looked up at the sealing and let out a sigh. She never tought he would cheat on her, after all they've been through, after all he's done for her, after all he told her...

" Ally " He whispered and it made her jump and look at him.

" What do YOU want!? " She asked him crossing her arms " Haven't you done enough? "

He looked at her frowning. He didn't reply. He wanted to tell her he was sorry but didn't know how. He knew what he had done was wrong and stupid, and she would never forgive him for it. But he still wanted to try. Try and tell her how he's the world's biggest dumbass for doing something like that, how he'll regret it for the rest of his life, how he knows he doesn't deserve it but wants a second chance.

He saw her book on the table next to her and smiled while walking over to it and picking it up. She didn't snatch it away from him, like she normally did. Instead she let him absurve it. He bit his lip and didn't take his eyes off the book.

" I remember the first time I met you " He started " You were crying, and you had this book with you. We were so small back then and I didn't even know how much the future holds. " Now he looked at her " Every time I saw you cry, I swore to myself " He sighed and looked away again " That I'll find whoever made you cry and make them regret it. But now I-I can't believe it was me. " His gaze flew to her " I swore I'd never hurt you and I broke that promise. But Ally, I love you and that will never change. And yes! I was stupid, dumb, a giant jackass and a moron, but I still need you in my life. I will always need you. You make me feel complete and I hate myself for what I did, I don't even remember why I did it anymore. " He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair " What I'm trying to say Ally is, I love you too much to let you go, could you please give me a second chance "

She looked at him. She knew he honestly regretted what he did but she just couldn't give in. She loved him, but he hurt her. He hurt her bad. She wanted to get back together with him but what he did couldn't be changed. What's done is done.

" I'm sorry Austin " She said and he frowned " But we can't get back together "

" I had a feeling you were gonna say that " He said, frowning.

" It's not that I don't love you anymore it's just you hurt me, and I need time " Ally said and Austin smiled.

" So are you saying this isn't the end of us? "

" If you're willing to wait, then no, this isn't the He's probably gonna hate her for not showing up. At least that's what she thought.

She walked back to her dad's store and ran upstairs to the practice room. She turned on the TV and waited for his concert to start.

When he finally came out, late, he wasn't as energetic as he was on his other concert.

She stayed there watching the black screen, for hours once the concert was finished. She knew he won't come looking for her after not showing up. Well, she thought so. There was a knock on the door of the practice room and it made Ally snap out of her thoughts. She had thought about her and Austin, and how mad he must be. But she was wrong. She got up and with shaky hands she opened the door. She didn't even look at who it was, she just broke into tears and sobs. She felt warm arms wrap around her and she felt him pull her onto his warm body. Her tears flew harder.

" Ally, where have you been? " Austin asked her, worry very much noticable in his voice " I was worried sick "

" You probably hate me now " She stated through her tears.

There goes another shirt, He mentally laughed at himself as he thought of that, There go her tears. He got dead serious and looked down at her. He couldn't help but remember all the times they were together. All the times he saw her cry. All the times he loved her, along with right now.

" I could never hate you, dear, never! " He said " You should off just called me to come outside and tell the guard to let you in. It was as easy as that " He booped her nose which made her giggle and smile through the sobs and tears.

" There's the smile I missed " He said and she laughed.  
" So you're not mad?! "

" Not now, not ever! "

* * *

" It's a girl " The nurse said and handed Austin his little princes. He smiled and looked at her, then at Ally, and then at their first Child, Andrew.

" What will you name her? " The nurse asked and looked from the child's father to her mother. Austin looked at Ally, wait for her to name their second child as she wished. Ally smiled and Austin handed her the baby girl. Ally looked at the baby and saw her hazel eyes and knew instantly, how she was going to name daddy's little princess.

" Monica! Her name is Monica Amelia Moon " She said and looked at Austin. His smile grew wider as he took a seat next to his wife and new-born baby Monica. He loved Ally, always has, always will. She was his other half. She made him feel complete. She was the thing that kept him going.

" She's beautiful " He commented " Just like her mother " And with that he took a piece of her hair and genially brushed it behind her ear, grinning from ear to ear. Ally smiled. He loved him too. He was her rock. Her other half. Her only support. Her everything.

" Mummy, can I see my sister? " Andrew asked her and Ally smiled. She had a single tear streaming down her cheek and Austin wiped it away. Ally leaned closer to Andrew and they all heard Monica let out a giggle at the sight of Andrew. Ally smiled and so did Austin. " I love you baby sis " Andrew whispered and kissed his sister's forth head.

" Ally, you are such an amazing mother... But you're still so adorkable " Austin said and Ally giggled.  
" You're a great father too, rock start, don't you forget that " Ally told him and she really meant it.

* * *

Ally was setting down the table. It was Christmas eve and they decorated a tree and baked cookies like a family. The sad part? Austin was leaving in an hour. He had another tour to go to. Ally was staying home, with their kids.

" Guys, dinner time! " Ally yelled.

The two kids came running downstairs and sat down by the table. Hungry. Austin, on the other hand, came down carrying the youngest kid, Jess, on his back. She was giggling and having the time of her life. Austin set down his six year old princess. He loved Monica as well but she told him she wanted to be rocker girl and doesn't want to be his princess. He respected that, but in his heart she was and always will be his little princess.

And as for Andrew. He was a real rock star. He reminded Ally of Austin when he was Andrews age. One day Andrew came home and said he met a girl at school. He was the same age Austin was when he met Ally. And that made Ally smile.

" Daddy, put me down! " Jess screamed happily. Ally giggled and took her off Austin's back and set her down in her chair.

" Ally, I need to talk to you " Austin told her.  
" Can't it wait?! " Ally asked and sat down along with Austin.

" Yeah, it can wait " He whispered, frowning lightly. She didn't notice tho. She didn't notice.

They had dinner and were now sitting in the living room. Jess was playing with her Doll and singing along with the radio. Monica was rolling her eyes at her baby sister, she herself was already eleven years old. Andrew on the other hand, was singing along with Jess. He was the oldest child and looked more alike Austin every day.

" Ally we really need to talk " Austin whispered to her and she looked at him and nodded. They both got up and left to the porch. Ally took a seat on the steps and Austin sat beside her " Okay, talk.. "

" Ally " Austin started worryingly and looked at her " I'm worried about you "  
" What?! Why? "  
" Because, you haven't been yourself lately. You started forgetting things, you began losing balance a lot and you haven't slept in ages. Now tell me what's wrong "

" Nothing's wrong Austin " She tried to convince him but knew it wouldn't work. She was never much of an actress. Plus he read her like a book.

" Yes it is Ally! And I can see that! "

She sighed " You really want to know? " " Yes " He said and took her hand. " Fine! I'm stressed out. You're going on tour and leaving us all behind. I'm worried that in that one year you'll be away, you'll forget us.. me! And I don't want to be apart from you " She whispered and let out a tear.

" Ally, you're never apart from me. Listen to me Ally! No matter where or with who I am, you're always there with me. I will always, and I mean Always, carry you in my heart. Don't cry dear, even if it is across the world. Ally, you're there "

" Really?! " Ally asked through her tears. But Austin couldn't bear watching them fall. So he wiped them away and pressed his fourth head against hers.

" Yes " He said. He saw his limo arrive and looked at Ally " Ally, do you remember when I first met you. We were just kids, and you were crying your eyes out over some mean jerk. "  
" Yes, I remember "  
" Do you remember your first date, Dallas, prom, our wedding, the birth of our children, this moment right now! "  
" Yes, I remember " Ally whispered.  
" Do you know what they all have in common? " Austin asked and she shook her head " Your tears. Happy and sad. In good or bad. Forever and always dear. Now, " He glanced at his limo again " When I leave, during this year, you tell the kids every night the story how your tears were the reason why we became friends, your tears brought us closer, your tears made me want to shoot the person who caused them. And your tears, darling, formed our lives. So here and now, cry your eyes out to me, as I'll be far away tomorrow and won't be able to wipe away those tears. The tears of my best friend! "

**The end**

I hope you liked that one shot, because I've never really written a one shot before so it's my first one.

So review tell me if I did okay or not. XX


End file.
